Diskussion:ConScript
Unter anderem enthält ConScript auf einen Vorschlag für klingonische und Ferengi-Zeichen. Obwohl der Vorschlag von Unicode Consortium abgelehnt wurde, wurde die Codierung unter anderem in Microsoft Translate implementiert. Ich werde aus diesem Absatz nicht schlau (besonders aus der Grammatik im ersten Satz). Enthält es nun die Zeichen, oder wurde der Vorschlag abgelehnt? Wer oder was ist das Unicode Consortium? Und was hat Microsoft Translate damit zutun? Die aber wichtigste Frage ist: Wozu soll der Artikel eigentlich dienen? Er sagt selbst, dass die Zeichen (und besonders ihre Zuordnung zu bestimmten Lauten) nicht kanonisch ist. Es geht aus dem Text auch nicht hervor, dass es von Paramount, Marc Okrand oder sonst einem Verantwortlichen genehmigt/lizenziert wurde. Es scheint sich hier um reines Fanwork zu handeln. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:22, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Unicode ist ein Standart für Zeichenkodierung. Dein Computer kennt auf einer niedrigeren Ebene nur Zahlen. Die Konvention die Unicode vorschlägt, ist dabei das die Zahl 41 für den Grußbuchstaben A steht, die Zahl 42 für den Großbuchstaben B steht und so weiter. 128406 steht für das Symbol ��. Auf dieser Grundlage funktioniert auch kurz gesagt das Internet. Es ist aber am Ende nur eine Konvention und nichts würde uns davon abhalten die Zahl 42 für A und 41 für B zu benutzen. :Da man das Spiel beliebig weiter spielen kann und jeder Zahl zwischen 0 und ∞ ein Symbol zuweise kann, akzeptiert das Unicode-Konsortiun (Die Institution hinter Unicode) auch Vorschläge, was ein offizielles Zeichen sein sollte. :ConScript, ist eine Initiative die konstruierte Schriftsprachen für Unicode Vorschlägt. Einige davon wurden sogar in Unicode aufgenommen (siehe wikipedia) :Klingonisch gehört allerdings nicht dazu (aus den im Artikel genannten Gründen) Das hält jedoch niemanden davon ab, es trotzdem genau so zu implementieren. Und genau das hat Microsoft mit ihrer Translate-App getan. Das bedeutet sie benutzen die Zeichen 63696-63743 eben für diese klingonischen Glyphen. :Es ist also eine Konvention an die sich Microsoft Translate, ConScript und ein paar Webseiten halten. Es ist in keiner weise Canon. Genausowenig wie das Okrand-Klingonisch. :Ich hoffe meine Erklärung ist einleuchtend (und korrekt ^^) :Meinst du man sollte es in den Klingonische Sprache-Artikel unterbringen. -- 14:51, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ob deine Erklärungen richtig sind kann ich nicht beurteilen, wirklich schlauer geworden bin ich aber nicht. Der Artikel beginnt mit dem Worten ConScript ist ein Codierungs-Standart für konstruierte Schriftsprachen. Unter anderem enthält ConScript ... Nun erzählst du aber, dass ConScript eben kein Codierungs-Standart sei, sondern eine Gruppe, die Vorschläge für die Aufnahme in den Codierungs-Standart Unicode machen. Das Klingonisch von Okrand mag selbst nicht Kanon sein, aber er hat am Kanon mitgearbeitet. Sein Wörterbuch wurde offiziell lizenziert, und dient als Vorlage für das in der Serie verwendete Klingonisch (wenn es auch manchmal im Detail abweichen mag). Sein Werk ist damit eine seriöse Quelle für Hintergrundinformationen, genauso wie die von Okuda, Sternbach, ect. Auf ConScript trifft nichts davon zu. Ich sehe daher nicht, wieso es für uns Relevant sein sollte. Wir übernehmen ja auch keine Informationen aus Fan-Filmen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:47, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Es ist etwas das in der Realität existiert und etwas mit Star Trek zu tun hat. So wie Podcast, Heyne-Verlag, Sat.1 & Blu-ray Disc -- 08:36, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Drei der von dir genannten Artikel behandeln lizenzierte Produkte. Podcast ist zwar Fanwork, aber ein Sammelartikel, und nicht über ein bestimmtes Produkt/Gruppe (genauso wie wir den Artikel Fan-Filme haben, aber nicht über die einzelnen Serien). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:18, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :wärst du glücklich wenn wir das ganze in Microsoft Translate unterbringen würden? -- 11:05, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ::Als Klingonisch-Profi muss ich auch meinen Senf dazu geben, um vielleicht etwas Licht in die Sache zu bringen. Beide Seiten haben irgendwie Recht. :: a) Fakt ist, dass die klingonischen Zeichen kein Canon sind, und von niemandem wirklich offiziell definiert wurden. Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn sie aus dem MA wieder entfernt würden. :: b) Andererseits ist es eine Tatsache, dass wenn man Klingonische schreibt, man genau diese angezeigten Schriftzeichen verwendet. Marc Okrand hat schon mal (inoffiziell) gesagt, dass er sie "ganz gut" fände. Das Klingonisch-Institut hat diese Schrift 1992 vorgeschlagen. Seitdem wurde sie in allen möglichen lizenzierten Sekundär-Produkten verwendet, wie z.B. der Klingonische Hamlet, das Klingonische Monopoly, der Bird of Prey Manual - und zuletzt eben auch der Bing Übersetzer von Microsoft. ::Weitere detaillierte Infos dazu gibt es auf dem Klingonisch-Wiki auf der Seite Unicode, Schriftarten und pIqaD. ::-- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 11:17, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Interessant. Laut dem Wiki wird der Standart auch in einem lizensierten Produkt namens EuroTalk Klingon und einem Klingonischen Monopoly-Spiel verwendet. Ich kenne beides nicht aber das schließt dann das Verschieben nach Microsoft Translate aus. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit Klingonische Sprache? -- 11:43, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Wenn die Zeichen in offiziell lizenzierten Produkten verwendet wurden, sieht die Sache natürlich anders aus. Und könnte somit als Hintergrundinformation in bestehenden Artikeln verwendet werden. Aber wenn ich Klingonteacher richtig verstehe, hat ConScript diese Zeichen, sowie deren Zuordnung zu bestimmten Lauten, nicht selber entwickelt, sondern auch nur aufgegriffen. Daher sehe ich weiterhin keine Relevanz für einen eigenen Artikel für sie. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:49, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :thumb|Microsoft Translate Ich hab mal nachgesehen und natürlich ist auch Microsoft Translate ein von CBS, Paramount lizensiertes Produkt. Hätte mich auch eher gewundert wenn nicht. -- 16:45, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Der link zeigt hier hin -- 16:48, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :::Fun-Fact: Wenn man kleinlich sein würde, so ist Klingonisch im Translater gar nicht lizenziert oder CBS hat nicht richtig hingesehen. Der Translater hat sich wohl ein "Klignon" lizenzieren lassen, keine Ahnung was das jetzt sein soll :) -- 17:04, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) : Aber wenn ich Klingonteacher richtig verstehe, hat ConScript diese Zeichen, sowie deren Zuordnung zu bestimmten Lauten, nicht selber entwickelt, sondern auch nur aufgegriffen. Korregiere mich Klingonteacher, aber ich schätze das wurde vom Klingon Language Institute entwickelt. :Wie wäre es wenn wir erstmal einen In-Universe-Artikel für Klingonische Schrift anlegen, und ConScript dort als HGI unterbringen? -- 18:47, 25. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ::Gute Idee mit dem Artikel Klingonische Schrift; da wird aber sicher der canon-text kürzer als die HGI. Passt das nicht schon als "Real-world-artikel" oder "meta-trek"? Immerhin wird die Schrift eher in der echten welt als im Star Trek universum verwendet. ::Zu der Translator-lizenz: ich kenne da keine Details, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Microsoft dort für eine echte Lizenz bezahlt hat, wenn dort steht "in Partnerschaft mit" und auf der o.g. Website Werbung angezeigt wird. ist off-topic. ::Thema Conscript: richtig erkannt, Conscript ist nicht nur Klingonisch, sondern viel mehr. Der Artikel wäre falsch und irreführend, wenn er nur Klingonische Zeichen anzeigt. Außerdem habt ihr richtig verstanden, dass die Schrift vom KLI erfunden wurde, und nicht von Conscript. ::-- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 08:39, 30. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :::ich würde auch noch die Ferengi-Zeichen aufführen und andere im Standart Definierte Schriften zumindest erwähnen, sollte dieser Artikel bestehen bleiben-- 08:41, 30. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hallo zusammen, bevor ich hiermit eine größere Diskussion vom Zaun breche, würde ich mich gerne mit euch abstimmen: Mit der ersten Episode Leuchtfeuer in Star Trek: Discovery hat sich meiner Meinung nach etwas an der Canonizität von ConScript geändert: Hier erscheint zum ersten Mal ein Satz auf dem Bildschirm, für den explizit eine Übersetzung angegeben ist: Die Episode beginnt mit dem Schriftzug   und ist (zumindest auf Netflix) auf Deutsch mit Sie kommen. untertitelt. Die Schreibweise nach Okrand ist ghoSlI' chaH. und bedeutet genau das. Verstehe ich es richtig, dass nun genau nur diese eine Zeile als Canon angesehen werden sollte? Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass damit ConScript an sich canon wird. Was haltet ihr für eine korrekte Formulierung? Vorschlag ConScript an sich ist nicht Canon: Einige der Zeichen sind zwar in Star-Trek-Produktionen zu sehen, ihnen wird jedoch nie ein Laut zugewiesen und nur in einem Fall eine Bedeutung. Die hier verwendeten Zeichen wurden durch das Klingonisch-Institut entwickelt. Für den Satz  , der am Anfang von Leuchtfeuer zu sehen ist, wird der Untertitel "Sie kommen." eingeblendet. Dieser Satz gilt insofern als canon, dass hier zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von Star Trek einem Satz in ConScript eine nachvollziehbare Bedeutung zugewiesen wurde. Die einzige klingonische Zeichenabfolge, deren genaue Bedeutung ansonsten angegeben ist, ist , welches Deck 2, Sektor Rot bedeutet und in Okrand-Schreibweise zu ghn'vr transliteriert werden kann. Anmerkung dazu Warum die Angabe "Deck 2, Sektor Rot" mit nur fünf Zeichen übersetzt werden kann, während man für das Kürzere "Sie kommen" 10 Zeichen benötigt, können wir im Sinne des canon hier wohl nicht erklären. Das "aber" in der aktuellen Version des Artikels scheint das in Bezug auf die dazugehörige Transliteration in Frage zu stellen. Sollte man das irgendwie erwähnen? Hintergrundinfos 1. (Mir ist bewusst, dass das Folgende nicht canon ist): "Deck 2, Sektor Rot" müsste nach Okrand wörtlich übersetzt "choQ cha', mIch Doq", also     heißen. 2. Andy Chang hat für diesen Satz (und einige Werbeplakate) eine neue Schrift entwickelt. Info dazu gibt es unter http://www.klingonwiki.net/De/DiscoverySchrift. Sebbelbabba (Diskussion) 10:06, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ohne nun zu sehr auf deine Vorschläge einzugehen, eine allgemeine Info: Das Problem von Memory Alpha is, dass sie sehr strikt bei ihren Regeln bleiben. (Die Englische Variante ist da sogar noch viel sturer als die Deutsche). Grundlage ist, dass nur das als Canon gilt, was auf dem Schirm und auch innerhalb der Geschichte gesehen und erklärt wird. Solange also nicht jemand dort sagt "Das ist der Klingonische Buchstabe P" oder "Dieses Wort bedeutet Deck 2" können wir mit unserem Conscript bzw. pIqaD immer noch nichts anfangen. :Um es mal auf die Spitze zu treiben: Abgesehen davon, dass wir diese Zeichen lesen können - woher könnte ein unwissender Zuschauer denn wissen, dass diese Zeichen dem gepsrochenen entsprechen? Diese unbekannten Zeichen könnten genausogut ein Gruß sein, der Titel der Serie, oder sogar das firmenlogo des Filmersteller? -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 10:22, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Verstehe ich das richtig, dass im Vorspann von verwendet wird? Ich kann mich erinnern. War das der Netflix Untertitel? -- 10:26, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::@Shisma: Der deutsche Untertitel zu " " kommt bei Netflix automatisch, wenn ich Deutsch als Sprache angebe und die Untertitel ausschalte. :::@Klingonteacher: Ich finde es in Ordnung, dass Memory Alpha sehr strikt mit den Canon-Richtlinien verfährt. Mit ging es lediglich darum, wie ich den Artikel so formulieren kann, dass er einerseits zu diesen Richtlinien passt und andererseits in sich konsistent ist und die richtigen Informationen bereitstellt. -- Sebbelbabba (Diskussion) 10:31, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Also Canon wäre ConScript wirklich nie. Hier geht es ja um einen Encoding Standart der selbst nicht im Star-Trek-Universion existiert. Aber der Artikel Klingonische Schrift wäre Canon aber wir dürfen auch da nur on-Screen bestätigte Worte as Canon ansehen-- 10:33, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::@Shisma: Ich verstehe. Ob der Untertitel "Sie kommen." tatsächlich als On-Screen angesehen werden kann, darüber lässt sich streiten. Insofern würde ich den Artikel in der Hinsicht erstmal so lassen (Der Satz wird auch momentan nicht als Teil des okrandischen Canon angesehen, da ihn Marc Okrand noch nicht geprüft hat. Vermutlich stammt er von Robyn Stewart.). Ich finde den letzten Satz unschön. Was wäre dein Vorschlag dafür? Sebbelbabba (Diskussion) 10:40, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Viele Fragen, viele Antworten: @Shisma: Siehe screenshot auf der o.g. Klingonwiki-Seite (oder hier: http://www.klingonwiki.net/pub/Main/Images/DSC01_opening.jpg). Die Buchstaben dort sind Teil des Film, nicht Teil der Untertitel. Scheinbar wird das Einblenden anders gehandhabt als das interne verwenden, siehe z.B: in STID wurde "Kronos" eingeblendet, aber auf den Bildschirmen steht QO'NOS - was ist jetzt Canon? (siehe Kronos im Klingonisch-Wiki) Hinweis an @Sebbelbabba: verwechsele nicht Okrand-canon mit Star Trek Canon. Das von Robyn Stewart erschaffene Klingonisch ist hier im MA als canon anerkannt, sogar wenn es nach Okrand Fehler enthalten würde. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 10:49, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::@Klingonteacher: Dass die klingonischen Buchstaben Teil des Films sind, ist meines Erachtens unstrittig. Auch dass sich der okrandische Canon (das, was Marc Okrand geschrieben / geprüft hat) vom MA-Canon (was im Bild zu sehen und auf der Tonspur zu hören ist) unterscheidet, stelle ich nicht in Frage. Die deutsche Übersetzung der klingonischen Buchstaben wird anscheinend durch Netflix hinzugefügt, demnach sind sie nicht klar Teil des Canon. Wären sie es (was ich zuerst dachte), dann müsste man den Satz "Einige der Zeichen sind zwar in Star-Trek-Produktionen zu sehen, ihnen wird jedoch nie ein Laut oder eine Bedeutung zugewiesen" aus dem Artikel korrigieren. Solange die deutsche Übersetzung allerdings nicht klar Teil des MA-Canon ist, lassen wir (lasse ich) das. ::@Alle: Insofern bleibt von meiner Seite hier nur noch eine Frage offen: Im Satz "...aber in Okrand Schreibweise zu ghn'vr transliteriert werden kann." aus dem Artikel stimmt die Grammatik nicht ganz und außerdem drückt das "aber" aus meiner Sicht Zweifel daran aus, ob die angegebenen fünf Zeichen tatsächlich der Übersetzung "Deck 2, Sector Rot" entsprechen. Sowohl die fünf Zeichen als auch deren deutsche Übersetzung sind nach meinem Verständnis Teil des MA-Canon. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass ich nach Diskussion den Teil "...aber in Okrand Schreibweise zu ghn'vr transliteriert werden kann." ganz einfach streiche. Sebbelbabba (Diskussion) 11:06, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Nein, das kannst du so stehen lassen. Dashier ist eine Meta-Arikel. -- 11:48, 20. Okt. 2017 (UTC)